


Twelve

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Brotherly Love, Double Drabble, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Schmoop, celebrating 12 seasons, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: I decided to do a drabbly poemy type thing, with a verse loosely summing up each of the twelve seasons. It was meant to be humorous but it turned angsty in places - although verse 7 is almost funny!





	Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, this is for angsty fun.
> 
> Written for the DEW challenge on LJ's spn_bigpretzel

It starts with fire, and it ends with blood  
As the Winchesters try to stem the evil flood

The brothers hit the road in their wheels  
To face sacrifice and loss, death and deals

Sam tries and fails to save his brother  
For Lillith is a foe unlike any other

Dean’s a special guy, returned from hell  
But nothing for him or Sam ever goes well

Zachariah and the angels aren’t what they seem  
And Lucifer wants Sam, while Michael wants Dean

Sam’s back on earth, lacking his soul  
Dean and Cas enlist Death to fill the hole. 

Sam gets married, Bobby dies, Cas is sick  
And Dean stands too close to exploding Dick

Sam faces the trials, Crowley wants to be loved  
The brothers watch angels fall from above

The Mark of Cain was a big surprise  
But not as shocking as Dean’s black eyes

Sam faces up to his demonic brother’s axe  
They’ll do anything to save each other, that’s the facts

With the Mark gone, now the Darkness arrives  
And Chuck is God, but they all survive

Finally, Dean, Sam and Mary by Amara are reunited   
But they should know their reunion will be blighted.

Lucky thirteen...?


End file.
